


Юный натуралист

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: Мукуро находит Франа под кустом.





	Юный натуралист

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке Айзавы про подкустового выползня

Фран выполз из-под куста и увидел сапоги. Совершенно обычные, черные, чуть грязные — по саду было не пройти, куда-нибудь не вляпавшись, — и очень недовольные, судя по частоте ударов носка одного из них о землю.  
— Почему не отвечаешь? — произнес голос учителя где-то наверху. Фран задрал голову. — Что за ерундой ты вынуждаешь меня заниматься! Мне скоро тридцать! А тебе, между прочим, двадцать с лишним лет. А я полдня ищу тебя, жду, пока ты соизволишь выползти из-под куста — вся задница в земле, на коленях дыры, рожа вымазана... Дай угадаю, улиток жрал?  
Фран сел — штаны и вправду уже ничто не спасет — и изобразил несколько вялых хлопков.  
— Шесть за артистизм, за технику два, — сказал он. — Улитки вообще-то деликатес.  
— Кое-где и жареных тараканов ничего так едят, — заметил учитель.  
— Но сейчас-то мы во Франции! Только не начинайте: если все прыгнут с десятого этажа, ты тоже прыгнешь? Да, конечно, прыгну. Это же весело.  
Учитель вздохнул:  
— Пойдем в дом. Хибари в доме, птичка в доме, я иду в дом, ты идешь со мной за компанию.  
— Вот черт, подловили.

Хибари ждал их в столовой, сонный и хмурый. Существо, привязанное к перекладине стула за тонкий и длинный, как шнурок, хвост, напоминало мохнатый мячик для пинг-понга. Из шерсти едва видны были лапы и тонкий хобот.   
Фран без особого успеха попробовал спрятаться у учителя за спиной, а потом решил сделать вид, что он не слишком-то умный — потупился, поковырял пол носком кеда, вытер под носом грязным пальцем. Легенда была отличная, Фран был уверен, что Хибари и без того подозревает его в отсталости.   
Учитель тем временем поймал брыкающегося зверя поперек живота и сдвинул густую шерсть с морды. Кожица на хоботе была нежной на вид. Показались тонкие гнилые щелочки глаз.  
— Ему видеть не нужно, он в основном ночной, ориентируется по запаху, — объяснил учитель. Потянул кожу, и стало видно, что хобот вовсе не хобот: внутри скрывалось костяное жало с зазубринами и желобами.  
А красиво вышло, подумал Фран.  
— И ему нужны люди, — уточнил Хибари.  
— Да.  
— Не говори мне, что он высасывает мозг через уши.  
Учитель рассмеялся:  
— Небогат же ты на выдумки, мой друг. Все куда проще. По ночам он приходит к почтенным отцам семейств и съедает луковицы волос у них на головах. Думаешь, откуда берутся лысины?  
— Он больной, — сказал Хибари, имея в виду, конечно, не зверя.  
— Это не я виноват, — поспешил оправдаться учитель, без особой, впрочем, искренности. — Он сразу таким был, с самого детства.  
— С тех пор как мне на голову упал сыр, — подтвердил Фран. — Все это знают.  
Хибари перевел на него взгляд.  
— Я тебя слушаю.  
— Ну, значит, сижу я такой под деревом, бабушка как раз испекла пирог с яблоками, я наелся, солнышко светит, листики, все дела, и тут — внезапно мой нос ощущает, как сверху доносится нечто странное...  
— Я не про то. — Хибари махнул рукой. — Как это существо оказалось в моей постели?  
Невысказанное «когда я мирно дремал после обеда» повисло в воздухе.  
— Это Пушистик, — покаялся Фран. — Он милый. Наверное, у вас отличная прическа, раз он ради такого вылез днем. И вы не правы, — глянул он на учителя, — он не просто ест волосы. Он их усваивает, и они приживаются в его собственной коже. В детстве пушистики такие лысенькие, а вот потом...  
Учитель и Хибари одновременно поглядели на Пушистика. На пузе шерсть у него была короткой и рыжей, кое-где по бокам торчали жесткие серые клочья, а вот из загривка тянулись темные курчавые пряди.  
— Кусакабе уже пострадал, — констатировал Хибари.  
Учитель самым недостойным образом фыркнул в кулак. Хибари сделал вид, что не заметил.  
— Неделя без сладкого? — в надежде спросил Фран.  
Его Хибари тоже проигнорировал:  
— Липкие вонючие стебли хотя бы ловили кротов.  
— Сопливчики, — поправил Фран.  
— Взрывающиеся фрикадельки с крыльями съел Хиберд.  
— Мясики, — буркнул Фран.  
— Он, правда, немного поправился. Но в пределах нормы.  
— Да неужели.  
— Ничего не буду говорить про уползающие змеетюбики.  
— Щекотливая тема, — согласился Фран. — Не при детях же!  
— А сейчас существо для облысения. Ты можешь делать что-нибудь хоть немного полезнее?  
Фран даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— А?  
— Неделю без сладкого, три для без иллюзий, — завершил свою речь Хибари. Посмотрел на паскудно ухмыляющегося учителя и решил: — Ты тоже.  
Хибари неспешно поднялся из-за стола и вышел из комнаты, всей спиной выражая раздражение.  
— На этот раз я с ним даже согласен, — заявил учитель.  
— Слушайте. «Три дня без иллюзий, три дня без иллюзий», — передразнил Фран. — Мне, конечно, ничто не помешает пойти на соседнюю улицу и налепить кого-нибудь там. Но вы-то уже через час будете делать все, что хотите, прямо в доме. Как вам это удается? Только не надо про «я старше» и «я дольше его знаю», Кусакабе вон тоже старше и знает Хибари с пеленок.  
Учитель почесал у Пушистика под жалом, и тот нежно запищал.  
— У меня есть свой подход, — сказал учитель и задумчиво улыбнулся. — Ты тоже так можешь, если захочешь.  
— Я не буду с ним спать! — немедленно заявил Фран. — Сами друг с другом трахайтесь.  
Мукуро засмеялся.  
— Ты же видишь, что ему интересно. Запомнил всех твоих животных. Просто игнорируй, не показывай, и он завтра сам же придет спросить, где новые. Он хуже тебя иногда.  
— Серьезно? — удивился Фран. За Хибари он такого не замечал. Но и жили они вместе пока недолго. Хибари купил дом во Франции, учителю до смерти надоели гостиницы, квартира ММ и торговые центры, даже несмотря на автоматы с игрушками. В общем, переезд был неизбежен.  
— Конечно, — ответил учитель. — Иди уже. Конфеты в холодильнике.

Кряхтя, Фран забирался под самый низкий и колючий куст. Улитки под ним были особенно сочные, наверное, от хорошей тени.  
Фран уже занес руку над очередной раковинкой, когда в голову ему пришла мысль: если взять паучьи лапы, чтобы немного ускорить улитку, улучшить ей зрение, добавить к хвосту яйцеклад и снабдить его железами с ядом, вызывающим галлюцинации про ток-шоу, то к классу мозговых слизней можно будет добавить несколько ценных экземпляров. Полная деморализация противника. Хибари был бы доволен.  
Фран взялся за раковину и ласково позвал:  
— Бредявчик!


End file.
